youtubepoopworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Link
"The Hero of Time. He was living a peaceful life in Hyrule, when Meen attacked once more." ''-In-game bio'' "Gee, it sure is boring around here." ''-Link'' Link is a Hylian boi who lives just outside of Hyrule Town. He is a full-grown twenty-year-old man, yet is still trying to seduce Zelda like he's still a teenager. (Yeah, he's pretty weird.) He is the main character of The YouTube Poop World and The YouTube Poop Saga, and claims to be the Hero of Time, even though he hasn't done anything noteworthy at the prologue of the game. He gets a strong legacy going, though. He has a father, and a wealthy uncle named Jergins. Link also has several cousins on his mother's side of the family, including Dinkley, Wastone, and Pliniy. Biography Before the YouTube Poop World Link was born in the year 6001, to his father and an unknown mother, in Sweden. When he was very young, he moved over to Hyrule when Jergins got a proposal from Harkinian to move over there. Link settled in a wood house near Hyrule Town, and lived normally. Shocking, considering that his uncle is a fat weirdo who uses child labor to fund his crazy loshun company. The YouTube Poop World Link's first experience with a sword began in 6019, where his father hands him a Foam Sorwed and requests him to get some Octorok Meat from an Octorok hassling their animals. After Link kills the Octorok, his father creates some Octorok Bread from it, and gives it to him. Once Link leaves the house, Fred Flintstone walks up and asks how big his titties are. Link beats up Flintstone, and he walks off injured, declaring he would return with the YouEatShit Gang. Before the school year ends for Link, he gets involved in some weird quest to find the MacGuffin, which has been lost to time. To get this, Link and his friends defeated Honey Boo Boo and her mother. Link gets the MacGuffin, but when he shows it to his dad, he dies of a heart attack. In Battle Stats Link's stats are somewhat weird. His Maximum HP, Offense, and Defense stats are higher than average, but his magic and luck-related stats are notably lacking. What's even weirder that Link has a lot of magic skills, some of which can drain large amounts of MP. While guarding, Link can nullify more damage directed to him. Skills Link's skills are plentiful, and often involve aiding his party or weakening the enemy's stats. *Level 3: Heal Alpha *Level 8: State Remover Alpha *Level 10: Anger Spell *Level 16: State Remover Beta *Level 17: Super Slash *Level 22: Heal Beta *Level 27: Bum Rush *Level 32: Defense Destructor *Level 37: State Remover Omega *Level 41: Heal Omega *Level 45: Fire Power *Level 50: Ice Power *Level 55: Thunder Power *Level 60: Attack Annihilator There is an additional skill, /v/ Slash, that can be learned after the completion of the quest Try Force. Trivia *Apart from his younger self in the DLC Zippity Zoppity MacGuffin, Link and Jergins are the only party members who can equip Tunics. *Because of his relationship with Zelda (and the weird way that Hylian partnership works), Link is Harkinian's son-in-law.